


growing back together

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [118]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You have grown apart from your little sister over time, but now that the two of you are close again, it is inevitable that your true feelings will come to light.
Relationships: Aizawa Mint/Reader
Series: Commissions [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 8





	growing back together

The two of you have only recently gotten close again. Your little sister, Mint, was once your closest friend, but as the two of you grew up, becoming busy with your own lives, you grew apart, making it difficult to maintain your bond. Though you never intended to make her feel as though you had forgotten about her, that is how she began to feel.

Once you understood that she was hurt, and because of you, you wanted to do everything that you could to mend the situation, and bring the two of you closer together again. You make more time for her, whenever you are able to, concerning yourself more with Mint than with anything else, because you want her to understand that you care about her, and that you never want to let anything come between the two of you ever again.

It is easy for the two of you to become close again, much easier than you might have expected, with the distance that had managed to grow over time. You fit yourselves into new routines, figuring things out as you go, and growing closer and closer by the day. However, it is  _ how _ close the two of you grow that begins to present a problem to you, and it is not long before you are forced to face the feelings that you hide from everyone, including yourself.

When siblings are very young and very close, it is not uncommon for them to get confused about things, especially matters of love. At that age, one does not really know the difference between romantic and familial love, especially when they are too young to have experienced the former. All one would know is that you marry someone that you love, and become a family with them, so it is not uncommon for young siblings to think that they might get married someday, before they understand that that is not how things work.

When you were young, Mint would cling to you and say that she wanted to be your bride, and before you knew better, you would play along with her, agreeing that you would marry her when you were bigger. As you grew and learned that this was not normal, you only entertained her delusions for a little while before you began to put distance between the two of you, telling her to grow up, and stop saying such weird things. It made you uncomfortable in a way that you could not ever describe, to hear her talk about falling in love with you, so you buried those feelings away even as you put distance between you and your little sister, breaking her heart in the process.

And so the two of you developed that distance, but now that you are close again, you remember those times, and those feelings begin to resurface, stronger than ever before, and finally, you understand what was happening when you were younger, though you wish you did not. Back then, your discomfort stemmed from her insistence that the two of you were going to fall in love, when you had just found out that was not right for siblings.

You pushed her away and wanted her to stop saying things like that because somewhere inside of you, you knew that you had not grown out of that, not even after being told that it was wrong. You had to stay away from her, or else you would continue to feel that way about her, and all that you knew about your feelings were that they were wrong. Now, however, you know that they have not faded just because you were able to hide them and forget about them.

Now, you know that you still have feelings for your little sister, and feelings that you know are not typical of siblings.

It does not help that she has grown up beautiful. Everyone always knew that she would, because she was such a pretty child, but you have not paid attention to how she has grown, since you have not spent that much time with her. Now, you are reminded of it every day, and it causes your heart to ache whenever you look at her for too long, or whenever she notices you staring and smiles at you.

You did so much to ensure that this would not happen, but it was not enough. Even now, you are not ready to be close to her again, because you have not managed to crush your feelings for her, and now, you are old enough to understand them, and old enough to understand that you are in far too deep. You are in love with your little sister, completely and hopelessly so, ad there is nothing that you can do to change it.

Especially not now that you spend so much time with her. You are reminded so often of all the things you love about her, from her beauty to her kind heart to her bratty side, and all of the talents and skills that she has cultivated as part of her upbringing. Mint is every inch the perfect lady, and would make an excellent bride for another man in a family like yours, a man in a similar position to you, set to inherit it all and become head of the household.

She was born for that role, but you want her to play that role in  _ your _ life. You do not want her married off to the head of another household, you want her to stay at your side, and you want to be the only man that she relies on. You know better than to be so attached to her, and to entertain such foolish daydreams, but the more time you spend with her, the harder it is to stop.

What’s worse is that she seems to not realize how much she teases you, with physical affection that she definitely should have grown out of by now. She hugs you and clings to you, leads you around by her hand, all things that she has done since she was a child, things that were once sweet, but now, they just serve as a reminder of your feelings for her, and the fact that the two of you should never become lovers.

Except it becomes hard to tell if that is Mint’s intentions or not. It is hard to avoid your feelings because of  _ how _ close she gets to you, and you wonder and worry about misreading the situation, simply because you want to be close to her, and you have no idea if you are seeing things with a bias, or if she really is getting too close, and really is pushing your boundaries. You often feel as though her face is close enough to kiss, as if you could kiss her, and she would not pull back if you did, and you have to wonder if you are just imagining that because you have come to love her far too much.

As time goes by, however, it becomes harder to pass it off as just being in your head. Even with your own bias, there are things that she does, lingering touches on your leg, that do not suit her normal demeanor, and do not suit a relationship between siblings. Her hand lingering on your leg, or her face so close to yours that you can feel her breath, her head resting on your shoulder when the two of you sit side by side...all of the things she does give off signs of wanting to behave as lovers, and so, it is no time at all before you begin to cave, even knowing that you are taking things too far.

One day, while she is teasing you, when she has her face close enough to yours that you could kiss her, you do. You do not pause or think about it, you do not hesitate before closing the distance between the two of you, to press your lips to hers, and Mint stiffens, shocked by your behavior, but before you decide to pull back, she has already relaxed into it. You had almost thought you misread the situation completely, but as she returns your kiss, you know that you were right to assume that she feels the same way.

And though the two of you are siblings, and though your closeness is entirely improper, you allow yourself to lose yourself in the moment, letting her kiss you back, and letting all of your feelings become exposed. The two of you have always been too close, and it was only a matter of time before one of you did something about that. Now, you are glad that you were the one to show her how you felt, glad that you made a move now instead of letting it hang in the air for so long. Who knows how long it would have taken you to get to this point otherwise?

Mint whimpers and moans into your kiss, pressing her body close to yours, any semblance of shame melting away as she loses herself in the moment. She allows herself to become a slave to her own desires so easily, likely having kept this pent up for a long time, and you are made so weak by her closeness, ready to rush headlong into anything and everything, deciding not to look back anymore. You want her so badly that you can’t stand it.

“I love you,” is the first thing that you say when you break the kiss, so breathless that it is hard for you to even speak. “I love you so much.”

“I was so afraid,” Mint says, “of my feelings for you. I never wanted to lose my brother, and especially not again, but I’m so glad now that I know you feel the same way.”

The two of you have no need of mentioning that it is wrong or that you are breaking a major taboo by getting together like this. You both already know all of that and have spent enough time agonizing over it on your own. Now that you have crossed the line, there is no more point in dwelling on that, and you do not want to cause her any doubts or make her worry about what she has done.

Since you are both alone now, it only takes a moment to lock the door and make sure that you will not be disturbed. Mint seems to want the same thing that you do, and after being made to wait for so long, this feels like the perfect time, rather than like you are rushing into things. You help her out of her elegant dress and the tights that she wears beneath it, leaving your beloved sister in only her underwear in front of you.

She blushes, especially when you stare, something that you can hardly help, so you decide to distract yourself by taking off your own clothes, and evening the playing field a little bit, at least so that she is not the only one naked. Once you are also in your underwear, you find that you are a little shy yourself. It has been years since it was appropriate for the two of you to take a bath together, and you have both changed quite a bit since back then.

Now, you unfasten Mint’s bra so that she can let it fall to the floor. Reflexively, she covers her breasts with her arms, but you move them, assuring her that she has nothing to hide or be ashamed of. Hooking your fingers in the waistband of her panties, you pull them down as well, and she steps out of them, leaving her completely exposed before you. Quickly, you remove your own underwear, and the two of you stand in front of each other, a pair of siblings checking each other out for the first time since childhood.

It would be almost funny, were it not so intimate, and you find yourself growing more and more impatient, wanting to take her here and now. Even so, you know better than to rush things with her, and push things beyond what she is ready for. She has been waiting for you the same as you have been waiting for her, even if neither of you have been willing to admit that before now.

So you take your time with her, gently laying her down so that you can trail kisses all over her body, leaving her squirming and whimpering. Neither of you has said a thing yet about how fast things are going, and you doubt that she will, and you know that you won’t address it yourself. Despite the complications of this relationship, the two of you can elect to keep things simple, and just go with what you want, even after denying yourselves for so long.

You put a hand between her legs, almost surprised to feel how wet she is, but more than eager to help her with that, gently fingering her as you kiss along her body, showing her with your actions just how much you want her, and how much you love her. Whenever Mint moans, you are struck by how strange it is to hear her make such a sound, something that you have never heard from her before, and you are entranced by it. This is something that no one else will ever get to hear from her, and you are so glad that you were able to express your feelings to her, and that you are the one who gets to see this side of your little sister. It makes you feel even closer to her than you ever thought possible.

You ache from how badly you want her, the wait seeming impossible now that you are so close, even though you had been prepared to wait forever, in the past. Now, she is in front of you, and she needs you just as you need her, and you hope that you have done enough to prepare her for it, because now, you know that you can’t stand to wait a moment longer. You reposition yourself on top of her, and before you lose yourself entirely to your pleasure, you remind her, “I love you, Mint. So much.”

Between family, such words are common, and between lovers, even moreso. There is none of the awkwardness that comes with a new relationship because the two of you know each other so well, something that any other pair of lovers could never hope to achieve, something that only siblings could understand. But at the same time, most siblings never know the feeling of pushing into your own little sister, filling her with your cock and moaning out for her as you. Most siblings would never know how it feels for Mint, having you inside of her and wanting more, wanting everything from you.

As you slowly settle into her, you are immediately overwhelmed by sensation, not sure how to describe what you are feeling, and not sure how to cope with it all, the pleasure being so much more than you have ever experienced, as well as more than you could have ever expected. Her whimpers reach you now, and you look down at her, taking in the sight of her face, remembering once again that this is Mint, your beloved sister that you have always adored, and have always wanted to be with. Nothing has ever been able to keep the two of you apart.

Once you have begun fucking her, there is nothing that can slow you down from it, and you begin to rock your hips in a steady rhythm, falling into it easily as soon as you get a feel for it. All the while, you watch Mint’s face for reactions, trying to maintain enough self-control to know if you are pushing her too hard, if you are doing anything that might make her uncomfortable. But Mint just moans and begs for more, the expression on her face not at all fitting a lady of her station, which only makes it that much more appealing to you.

For your first time, you know it should not be shameful to be pushed to the edge so quickly, but even so, you try to hold out, not wanting to finish before Mint. Above all else, you are a gentleman, raised to be one by your family, and you can’t forget those lessons so easily. Not only that, but for her, you think you would always want to be a gentleman, regardless of your background and upbringing, because it is Mint, and she deserves a lover that thinks about her just as much, and that cares about her pleasure above all else.

You lean down to catch her lips in another kiss, and she responds eagerly to you, returning your kiss and arching her back, pushed closer and closer to the edge by every bit of affection that you show her. She is at her own limit, whimpering beneath you into the kiss, and you are right there with her, helping her reach that peak. Mint moans into your mouth as she comes, and you are no longer able to hold back when faced with that sensation, joining her in her bliss, pulling out of the kiss as it becomes impossible for you to breathe.

You rest on top of her, the two of you relaxing into your ecstasy, both trying to catch your breath as you cuddle close. Things have seriously changed between you and your sister, and you will never be able to go back to the way that things were before. That is for the better, you decide, because now you have no reason to hide your feelings from her, and therefore no reason to put distance between yourselves. You can be just as close to Mint as you have always wanted to be.

~X~

You take some time off after your feelings finally come out, so that you and Mint can spend some more time bonding. Suddenly, even all the time that you have spent together so far does not seem like nearly enough, not under the weight of what the two of you have just revealed to one another. You come up with your excuses to get out of your usual schedule so that you can be with Mint, and the two of you fall into a routine during that time, spending every second that you possibly can together, while also doing what you can to avoid suspicion.

It feels like you are getting to know her all over again, and that feeling of closeness is like nothing you have ever experienced before in your life. Again, you are struck by the realization that you experience something different with her than any lovers or siblings would know, because you have the benefit of having both relationships with her. For all the taboo that you know comes with an incestuous relationship, you still can’t help but wonder why anyone would want to hold themselves back from such happiness.

However, you are not able to keep coming up with free time to keep frittering away with your sister, and soon enough, you have to resume your busy schedule. You promise that you will still see Mint as much as possible, and that you will never go back to being distant with her, but even so, you know that you will not be able to enjoy as much bliss as the two of you have grown accustomed to. It will simply have to be enough for the time being, though you are not sure how the two of you will adjust to it.

Sometimes, you are kept so busy that you are unable to do any of the things you ordinarily would, and even have to cancel plans sometimes, though you do whatever you can to make it up to your sister. You never want her to feel as though you have decided to forget her now, or that anything has changed just because you are busy again. Fortunately, even in her impatience, she does not seem to take it very hard at all.

But you do know that she has become a bit more demanding than usual, and that any time you have to cancel plans or are late to seeing her, she really lets you have it. Even when she is getting on your case for keeping her waiting too long, even when she is nagging you and asking why you have not been available recently, you still think that there is nowhere else that you would rather be, and no one else that you would rather be with, and every time, you promise her and yourself that you will try and find more time for her.

You have done what you can to make sure that you are not kept too busy, not wanting it to be anything like the old days. You are not the same pair of siblings that you were back then, for you are much closer now, and together, the two of you grow closer all the time. 

Closer and closer, you allow yourself to fall deeper into it, and now that she is getting on your case for being busy lately, you know how to cheer her up and quiet her down. With your lips on hers, she soon relaxes into your kiss, and a hand pushed under her skirt so that you can reach underneath her panties makes your point very clear. You work a finger inside of her, eager to help warm her up for the evening, not wanting to waste anymore time, since you have already kept her waiting for so long.

Mint is soon moaning for you, as you begin to finger her, and she has forgotten any anger that she may have felt. She melts under your touch, just as she always does, as you work to make your absence up to her. You kiss her again and again, letting her give into her passion as she returns your kiss, leaning into your touch and eagerly kissing you, her arousal becoming very apparent. In the back of your mind, you are already trying to come up with ways to not keep her waiting as much, to continue to spoil your sister as much as you possibly can.

Before long, you have her on her back, pushing her skirt up and pulling her panties down, so that you can get to the heart of the matter. She is waiting and eager, made more than impatient, laying back while you undo your pants, so that you can push into her, and moaning your name as you do. Ordinarily, you would take the time to lovingly undress her, but you can tell that she wants none of that right now. You have wasted enough time in getting to this point, and now she wants you, even if that means not taking the time to properly undress.

Nothing is better than these moments that you share with your beloved sister, and she wraps her legs around you, even more eager than one might expect from someone like her. She is entirely unladylike in the way that she takes you, begging for you with her every move, and as you begin to thrust into her, she responds to each movement, pushing her hips up to meet you. Now that the two of you have gotten so accustomed to one another, you do not need nearly as much time to prepare her, and often, she is immediately ready for you, taking you all at once, just as she does today.

Ruled entirely by desire, she cries out, unrestrained, unable to hold herself back anymore, and you moan with her, finding it so relaxing to be able to cut loose like this with her, in a way that you are not able to with anyone else in the world. With your sister, you are able to feel comfortable. There is nothing more relaxing than being with her, though the pace that she wants to set is anything but relaxing, at least in its speed.

Mint is greedy, abandoning any sense of properness or politeness, and this is a side to her that only you will ever be able to see. You can once again reflect on the benefits of being family, and the benefits of being a lover, knowing that you will get to see both sides of her because of the comfort that you both feel in this relationship. Even with her frantic and greedy pace, you are still relaxed by being here with her, and there is nothing more relaxing to you than fucking your little sister.

She cries out your name, and cries out for her big brother, telling you that she loves you, and that she wants you, until her voice becomes incoherent, and you can barely make sense of anything that she is saying. Even so, you understand what she is trying to convey, and as she begs you for more with each movement, you swiftly deliver, eager to meet her on all accounts. Frantic and desperate, the two of you work together, trying to make up for time while still knowing that neither of you will ever be satisfied, and that neither of you will ever be able to get enough of the other.

With the grip from her legs growing tighter as she grows closer, whimpering and more frantic in her motions, you give her just what she needs, letting her lose herself to pleasure entirely, swept up in the bliss of it all. You are right there with her, overwhelmed by your own ecstasy, and knowing that it will not be much longer for you either, though you also know that this is only the beginning. It will take a lot more than this to be able to make your absence up to her, and she will keep you busy throughout all of your free time together.

But for now, you are too caught up in it all to even think about that. You are both so tense now, so overwhelmed and so close, fueled entirely by your lust for one another. Mint is unable to hold back anymore, crying out for you as she comes, and as you come right along with her, your incoherent moans matching hers as the two of you are overtaken by your shared ecstasy.

It takes you a good while to recover, and her as well, but once you have both begun to catch your breath, she cuddles up close to you, a needy look soon in her eyes once more. You understand what that means, and know that she is nowhere near done with you, but of course, you have no complaints about that. After growing apart once, you are so glad that you and your sister can be close once again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
